User talk:Fyren/Old
Yeah, sure thing, I could've sworn it was formatted the right way.. huh. Hey Fyren, you noticed the odd MySQL query errors about? :/ 08:18, 23 Jul 2005 (EST) all (stubbed) skills give me a database error when i klick them: -A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: - (SQL query hidden) -from within function "MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery". MySQL returned error "1030: Got error 134 from storage engine (localhost)". I can edit them if i wanted to, its just not displaying. Using Firefox 1.0.2 and 1.0.6 :Yep, that's an error that has been going on the last couple days. Is it stubs only? I hadn't been able to figure out why pages worked and some didn't, if it is stubs only, that's a good place for Gravewit to start looking. LordKestrel 05:35, 27 Jul 2005 (EST) ::It is, afaik, all pages that have pictures in them or that use certain templates. For example, the Skill template, and the Stub template (according to Ollj) gives the error, but not the deletion or cleanup template. Roland of Gilead 05:53, 27 Jul 2005 (EST) it was pretty much just the images that caused the database error. :I don't know if it was Ollj, it could well have been but I am sure some images still worked, such as those on character pages. Some other people have suggested it was templates, but I use a template for my signature and all the talk pages continued to work, so I don't think it was that either. At least it's fixed now :) 08:05, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Deletions I went through and deleted the obvious (read: easy) stuff. Most of the rest are empty pages but pages that should exist. I'll go through and stub them later, if no one has already. A few are questionable and probably shouldn't exist, but I didn't want to just go delete them. --Fyren 03:41, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) Congrats on the sysop :) 22:31, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) check this http://www.zerolives.org/guildwars/index.php/Talk:Green_Numbers green numbers range-template You deleted Green Hills County today. Deletion log says because of "Emptiness". I can't believe it was really empty. Was it? Please check and restore the article in case this was a mistake. --Tetris L 03:26, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :I can vouch that Green Hills County was empty as I'm the one who marked it. --Rainith 03:37, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Yup. In its long life from June 17 till today, it never had anything in it but categories and a stub template (and the delete template). --Fyren 03:55, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) Didn't know where to put this so forgive me if it's wrong. I removed my note from Energy Tap because of the recent skill update. My note was for the old skill and I didn't want to leave an inaccurate footnote there. - FlameDragoon Most recent spam I went through the warrior, monk, etc. categories and removed the stuff miscategorized. I bumped recently edited talk pages above (though, two were my edits to begin with... didn't mean to just bump my stuff) so they'd be more visible. There's probably more de-categorization to do. --Fyren 12:08, 14 Aug 2005 (EST) :And we love you for it. :) —Tanaric 15:43, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) Went through the NPC, locations, and skills categories. --Fyren 14:49, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) Signatures Um just a quick question: how come you (and others) have the date automatically appear after your posts? is there like some signature option i cant find, or is it coz you guys are sysops? - Crusty :In the toolbar above the editbox there's a "signature" button. That's many users use. --Fyren 10:49, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Ah rightio, the old quadruple tilde ... cheers ;) - Crusty 16:31, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) Limiting the Mathematician I would like to place a request to the moderators (not sure if this is the right way, so, Fyren, please move it if it is not): I would like a hard number to be placed on the number of edits that Ollj can make per day. Here are my reasons: #He is not responsible with his edits. He edits the same page 5 times just to add a new sentence. He has already been introduced to the "Preview" button and the "Sandbox" and he continues still to make 6 edits just to add one paragraph. #His information is incorrect/incomplete many times. For the past month he has been editing and re-editing and hashing and re-hashing furiously the hundreds of "green number" pages he has created. Everytime he thinks he figured out how 3...18 works, he finds a new special case, so he goes and makes a 3...18m page and a 3...18f page and a 3...19 page and so forth. #He is spamming the recent changes list with these massive edits. At times even looking at the past 500 edits is not enough to get me past all the edits he did in one night. As such, I believe the content he is putting is inferior in quality and it is making using/editing for others less easy as they try to track articles in a jungle of green number edits. I also believe a hard limit on the number of edits he can do per 24 hours (like 30 edits a day or so), will force him to first of all use the Preview button and the Sandbox and then to verify his info more accurately. Thanks. --Karlos 14:49, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :I'd like to second Karlos' suggestion. I know I'm not as big a contributer here, but it can get very tiresome to wade thru all the green number edits in the recent changes log. --Rainith 15:06, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I'm not the guy to ask. I started working on the wiki, one day Biro mentions he's asking Gravewit to promote some people, and then suddenly I'm an admin. (Just being an "admin" doesn't mean much for MediaWiki; I can delete, undelete, protect, and edit protected pages, and also completely block users/IPs, and a couple other little things.) I agree with your assessment of his work, though (horrible English, too many edits, math that might be correct but ignores relevant issues/the actual game). I guess Gravewit's the one that needs to be contacted, but I've never spoken with him and don't know if he pays attention to his user page. Martin and Biro might be able to, but they don't seem to be around as of late. --Fyren 15:43, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :::hehe hes just pissed because i put most of my ranges pages on !!! So im already one step ahead. And im just adding more to the wiki than you understand. --Ollj 16:55, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) anyways karlos is overexaggerating. ::::No, Ollj, you actually are on thin ice. Nearly everyone here agrees with Karlos. The only reason I haven't banned you yet is that you do add useful information, even in its entirely useless form. I have typed your name on the ban page quite a few times, only to decide not to hit the "ban" button. It's serious, and you should treat it as such. Back on topic, Karlos, I don't believe there exists a method for limiting the number of edits Ollj makes without changing the source itself. As such, he'll continue as he chooses until he aggrevates a sysop enough to ban him or until the users themselves get together and request that we ban him--there is no process for such a thing in place, but I'm sure we could work it out ad-hoc. —Tanaric 17:54, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::For the record Ollj, I never check what you are doing with those 3..18 pages. And for you to brag that after spamming our changes list with hundreds of entries and altering the content of dozens of pages to link to those pages, that they were actually useless is mind-boggling for me. Go ahead, knock yourself out. You are only digging yourself a deeper hole. --Karlos 18:58, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) Whee Due to impending natural disaster, I may not be around for a while. With luck, it won't be long. --Fyren 05:24, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) :Ouch. Florida resident, I presume? Good luck with that. --Talrath Stormcrush 05:35, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Yup. No power for like 29+ hours, but pretty much okay besides that. --Fyren 16:29, 27 Aug 2005 (EST) wikipedia I have no idea where to post about this because there isn't exactly a forum here, but Guild Wars doesn't have a Wikipedia page! It has it's own Wiki, but no Wikipedia page, this is an outrage to common decency. Anyway that page would be an ideal place to link to the site. --Koorb 22:07, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :It does have one, and there is a link to this wiki there (added it myself a while ago). Wikipedia:Guild Wars. --Fyren 12:22, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) Suspicious dude Hey Fyren.. Check out what the user 81.242.155.70 did on the Skill Quests page and see if actions needs to be taken. Thanks. --Karlos 14:08, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :When people have reverted their own "vandalism" I haven't been blocking their write access. --Fyren 17:51, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Fine by me. Thanks for checking. --Karlos 19:05, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) OK, thanks for the advice. Haven't done much of this before so I'm still learning the protocol. Caspian Where to get help? If I have questions about how to help, please can you tell me what is the best way of asking? For example, some of the pictures I uploaded work OK, and some don't. Who would be the appropriate person to ask about something like this? Thanks, Caspian. :The first place to try is a relevant talk page, but sometimes people won't notice the edit in the recent changes list. I guess if it's more general, try Project:User Questions (which I just sort of moved out of the community portal link). --Fyren 02:25, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) Bans May I suggest that we make the penalty for wiping out content more severe than that of doodling and grafiti? I believe a user who comes in here to wipe the entire Unique Items List should get the boot harder than one who simply scribbles "Go Mariners!" into Molenin's page. (Another Molenin sighting.) :) --Karlos 17:45, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :Dunno. If other people agree, sure. I've been saving longer bans for repeat offenders (as in, they come back after their block is up). --Fyren 15:19, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :Since it's so easy to bypass IP bans with non-static IPs I think bans are not the way to put off trolls anyway. If somebody really wants to sabotage GuildWiki the only way to deal with it is to restore the content every time. Ater the 10th or 20th time he'll eventually give up frustrated. It may be some work, but we got 10+ people monitoring the recent changes 24/7 and he's all alone. I trust any content erased will be restored within 1 hr max. --Tetris L 15:58, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Good point. Bans really stop the 12 year olds, not the pros. --Karlos 17:18, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) Bah, my ISP was busy being on fire or something for the last week and was unable to provide me with service. Anyone in particular I need to ban? --Fyren 06:11, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) A small favor Fyren, can you access the game right now? I have been unable to start the game for the past 3+ hours. My analysis has lead me to the conclusion that ANet's servers (at least on this side of the globe, the west coast) is down. I am still uneasy about that discovery. Is the game fine where you are at? --Karlos 18:08, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) :Nevermind. It was Norton! @#@@!%@#%!! --Karlos 18:27, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Heh. Sorry, I was busy... playing. --Fyren 20:42, 23 Sep 2005 (EST) change to unique items it seems as though unique items can now be upgraded, however of course this actually replaces the perfect upgrade that was already on the item so it is costly I've tested this out once but without accepting the new upgrade (you get the usual confirmation box) :I believe to call it a proper test, you'd have to apply the upgrade and actually see it there. It may be that after you say "yes" the game says "nope" :) --Karlos 08:57, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Someone report back if it works after you accept. --Fyren 09:55, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) Moo You're on the game 24/7.. Are you bot farming? :) --Karlos 07:01, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Categories & Trees I'd like to discuss your notion that categories should form separate trees -- and even whether they should really be true trees (where branches have no common leaves). My hope is to convince you otherwise. To start off, what are your thoughts on Wikipedia:Categories_do_not_form_a_tree? If you like, I can provide an argument for why this Wikipedia guideline is best. (Also, are you familiar with graph theory terminology?) --Rezyk 03:50, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :I know something of graph theory, since I have a computer engineering degree. If you have an argument, it's fine to bring it up, but it should be relevant to GWiki, not just Wikipedia. In very short, for things like skills, we have something like Skills -> Mesmer Skills -> Domination Magic -> backfire, but backfire is in each of those categories. But then for Skill (which is for the skill type "skill") -> Spells -> Hex Spells -> backfire, it's only in Hex Spells. Perhaps the root category for the latter structure should be different, but backfire is inconsistently not in spells or inconsistently in skills and mesmer skills. At the moment the structures we have might actually be trees because of shuffling around done by people other than me, but the skill categories once had, for example, Skills -> Warrior Skills -> Shouts -> Otyugh's Cry. Shouts was also under "Ranger Skills." The major top level categories we have now are for items, skills, and locations/things in a location. With the categories we have, I do not think it makes sense or is helpful to the reader to have duplication within our current structures. --Fyren 12:28, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I think you're misinterpreting me (my bad, I should have said "where separate branches have no common leaves" or "exclusive subcategories"). I think Backfire should not be directly linked in Category:Skills, Category:Mesmer Skills, or Category:Spells (Worded as a guideline: an article should not be directly linked in a category if it's in a descendant category). We seem to be agreement here. --Rezyk 08:07, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::What I'm asking about is why would you think that "perhaps the root categories .. should be different"? Or: in Category_talk:Warriors you imply that for "articles to end up in the tree twice" is bad -- what is bad/nonsensical about it (if they're appearing twice through different subcategories)? I'm not arguing yet as I simply just don't see your reasoning (my only guess is that you're getting there by oversimplifying the above guideline..?). --Rezyk 08:07, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I completely forgot about this, heh. Sorry. Anyway, I'll try to start over since I don't think either of us is understanding the other. First, the root category comment is a separate issue. Category:Skill was created as the root for all skill types, since everything is at least a "skill" but sometimes more specific, like "hex spell." I'm not sure if you've interpreted me as saying things should only be in one tree overall, but that's not what I mean. Things should only be in the same tree once, which is what I think you just agreed with. --Fyren 21:26, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I agree with a more loose rule: things should be in any path at most once. (where Skills->Mesmer_Skills->Domination_Magic and Skills->Spells->Hexes are 2 examples of paths) So with these paths I'd only put Backfire in Domination_Magic and Hexes. But that would put in the Skills tree twice, which you're against (if I'm interpreting you right). If you are against that, why so? --Rezyk 17:07, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Because I've been trying to get the two "paths" as seperate trees with a "skill (skill type)" or something similar root. --Fyren 20:01, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::So you're against having things in the same tree twice because you want separate trees, but it always seems like the reasoning you give for separate trees is to avoid having things in the same tree twice! What's the initial reasoning that necessitates either of these? (Or, what is wrong with stopping at "things should be in any path at most once"?) --Rezyk 03:54, 16 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::No, the specific reason for backfire was that. I guess I'm mixing the issues (again). My first reply had "I do not think it makes sense or is helpful to the reader to have duplication within our current structures" (so I did a bad job of starting over, too). In Category talk:Categories#General Categorization, which I suppose prompted this all, I mentioned "spaghetti" as in the categorical equivalent to spaghetti code. At the moment, every article is everywhere, making it easy to find a skill not because the category structure makes sense but because you can't wave your arms around without smacking whatever you were looking for. :::::::If it's set up as in your example, the spaghetti-ness mostly goes away, but "Skills" still will contain a seemingly random selection at first glance. It'll have "Enchantment Spells," "Mesmer Skills," and articles like shock and contemplation of purity. Which way do you go if you want to find an enchantment that's a mesmer skill? Well, either way, it would turn out, but I think it would be helpful if the question didn't exist and the user started out in the right root to start with. Also, all categories currently have an is-a or does-this relationship with its members (well, and is-in for the categories named after zones). In the example's structure, "Skills" doubles up and takes two meanings for "skill." Shock is in the root and "Mesmer Skills" is also in the root. The general relationship doesn't hold for a single meaning, since it either implies shock is a professionless skill or mesmer skills are all a certain skill type (as in spell, enchantment, etc.) and further that domination magic is also. :::::::Breaking it into two trees ends up fixing both problems and, to me, is the best solution. If you make it so there's Some Root->'Skills by Profession/Attribute' and Some Root->'Skills by Type' and so on, then that root is essentially useless because it only contains those two subcategories. If we had enough things to go into Some Root then that would probably make sense. --Fyren 07:18, 16 October 2005 (EST) Related skills decision Moo. Can you post your decision on Talk:Hex so that Rezyk can go ahead and apply the great list of related skills he has compiled for all effects and conditions. So that then I can start fighting with him about his choices in each page? >:) --Karlos 15:43, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :Moo. Been playing a lot lately, so less wiki time. --Fyren 21:27, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) Nitpicky typos In the overview page, Brohn Stonehart is referred to as "Brohn Stoneh(e)art". Seems like this has been corrected in the detail page of the boss. I haven't been able to verify neither personally, but I think the latter page is the correct one. -sparrow- :His name in the game was (prior to the last two updates) StonehEart with an E, perhaps they fixed it, I haven't been there in over a week. If you see his name fixed, please let us know. --Karlos 19:09, 28 October 2005 (EST) "Malion's Malign Hammer" should be "Malinon's Malign Hammer" :Done. --Karlos 08:56, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) Actually, the way the typo is ingame, it should be "Malion's". Even the pic shows it. :Actually, no. We are listing the weapon's name relative to the boss' name. If you check the page it has a note about the item's name being messed up. --Karlos 08:49, 16 October 2005 (EST) Also, some of the bosses have specific locations listed, which is simply incorrect. With the exception of Final Assault, the bosses' locations are random. --Savio 00:17, 16 Oct 2005 (EST) :Only the unique items list article is protected. You can edit any other article, such as the individual boss articles. I have no clue about recent PvE stuff, but it looks like many of the boss articles have multiple spawns listed. --Fyren 00:25, 16 Oct 2005 (EST) ::No, he's right. The boss locations on the Grenth's Footprint and Sorrow's Furnace pages are not fixed. That said, my approach is to upload a map of the place with all boss spawn locations, THEN edit these boss pages and say that they spawn at one of those locations. For now, the location info is not "incorrect" so either list all possible locations or leave it be. --Karlos 08:49, 16 October 2005 (EST) :::My point was more that he can just fix it, since it's not on the protected page, but okay. --Fyren 08:52, 16 October 2005 (EST) ::::Oh, okay, I can change that stuff then? I wasn't sure if I could. The problem with listing all of the possible spots is that it's pretty much the same for all bosses, or for a certain group of bosses (such as during Orozar). I'll get on it. --Savio 19:11, 17 October 2005 (EST) :::::There are very few pages you can't edit. The note on unique items list is just there because, as you may have noticed, non-admins don't get an "edit" link at the top. Anything else you're free to edit (as long as you don't do something stupid). --Fyren 19:13, 17 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Well, I can't change Malinon's Malign Hammer back to Malion's as it is showed ingame. It should stay consistent like Worth's. Other than that I can edit it. --Savio 19:16, 17 October 2005 (EST) IMPORTANT NOTE: Worths were all renamed to Wroths. Even the old items were. This is because of the update. Also, make a note that The Rockmolder still exists in its old form, however, all new drops only have a 10% skill recharge. Thanks. -unienaule, from GwG :::::::Has this been fixed, as Mr. Anonymous pointed out for Wroth's items? --Fyren 05:24, 22 October 2005 (EST) ::::::::Yes, Worth's is now Wroth's, and the Rockmolder now exists in two different flavors. I uploaded new pics but left the old ones on their pages so as not to cause any confusion. --Savio 08:23, 22 October 2005 (EST) :::::::::Indeed, Wroth's stuff has been renamed also retroactively. Which makes me doubt that Rockmolder has not been fixed retroactively. If anyone who has it presently can confirm, that would be great. --Karlos 16:07, 22 October 2005 (EST) ::::::::::I have both old and new Rockmolders. The old ones are still at 20%, but the ones that drop now are only at 10%. --Savio 17:07, 22 October 2005 (EST) :K, thanx, I updated the Rockmolder page. --Karlos 19:18, 22 October 2005 (EST) ---- Can Drago's third bow be removed, he definantly doesn't have one =P — Skuld 03:44, 3 December 2005 (UTC) :How do you know? --Karlos 04:47, 3 December 2005 (UTC) Whee Another hurricane. I might disappear again for an unknown period. --Fyren 15:37, 24 October 2005 (EST) :You should seriously consider moving, I hear Kryta is very nice and warm and sunny and the government there is very tolerant of foreigners :) Be safe. --Karlos 18:24, 24 October 2005 (EST) minor change to unique (green) item list It would be nice to mark Bortak's Bone Cesta as a focus item in the table because cestas can be either a focus item or a wand. :Although I don't presume to speak for Fyren, go ahead and make the change. LordKestrel 08:30, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::That page is locked to admin only edits to prevent vandalism... directions were to leave a note here for changes. --Squeg 08:32, 27 October 2005 (EST) EDIT: in case it's not clear, I'm referring to the Unique items list page, not the page for the item itself. :::Done. --Karlos 08:58, 27 October 2005 (EST) New Green ITems Milius' Eye Eng +12 (9 Energy Storage) Reduces Dazed Duraion on you by 20% Health +45 while enchanted. I was suggesting adding links to these two threads that both provide some prices for trading green items (updated relatively often): http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=370283 , http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=66631 . :No. We don't deal with prices. --Fyren 11:02, 7 November 2005 (EST) Can you add a section for Bosses that spawn in Grenth's Footprint? Simiar to the Sorrow's Furnace boss location section. Thanks. :It's not its own page, but I added a link to Grenth's Footprint. Boss info's at the bottom. --Fyren 17:58, 25 November 2005 (UTC) Verata's Sacrifice Hey douchebag, don't revert my change to the Verata's Sacrifice notes, anet changed it so you can no longer capture that skill from the Yak's Bend quest. -- 65.93.93.166 22:29, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::Is name calling really necessary? --DragonWR12LB 14:37, 29 December 2005 (EST) nunix summons fyren for help getting on the short bus Oi. You're around this eve; as is evidenced by the change log, the "rollback" feature apparently MYSTIFIES ME. Mind fixing those, and telling me how the hell to do it? Specifically, I know Professions, Scams, and Elite Skills List are all screwed up; I think one or two user pages also got caught. -.- --Nunix 23:39, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :Rollback will revert an article to the state before the last user edited it. If the user made multiple edits, it'll revert them all to whatever state it was when someone else touched the article. To use it, look at a diff for the article that compares the latest to the previous (or maybe anything older?) and there'll be a link in the top right area to "rollback." Usually, I browse the changes list and click the "diff" link there. --Fyren 23:41, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::Geh. I'd just been clicking on the radio-button for the version I wanted to revert to, Compare Selected, and Rollback there.. which only went to the very previous version, not the one I'd selected. I'll poke at it later I guess. Thanks for the assist. --Nunix 23:46, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :::The rollback link won't do that. To do something besides reverting all consecutive edits by the most recent editor, you have to go to the history, click the version you want to see (by using the date link), click edit, then save. --Fyren 23:47, 12 December 2005 (UTC) ::::Awww. And I had thought Nunix sold his soul to the spambots. :) —Tanaric 06:16, 13 December 2005 (UTC) changing caps Okay, saw your post ... sorry I missed the discussion, I'll start changing them back now --Barek 04:09, 29 December 2005 (UTC) Monstrous Fang Revert Why the revert to the incorrect spelling of Fishermen's Haven? --Rainith 14:15, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :Gah. I looked at the changes at the same time. Meant to remove it completely. --Fyren 14:17, 29 December 2005 (UTC) ::Heh. I was just trying to ask about this (got an edit conflict on yer talky page, too) --Nkuvu 14:22, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :::I thought that might be it. I thought about reverting it back too. --Rainith 14:23, 29 December 2005 (UTC) ::::While we're on the subject of reverts, am I missing a simple way to revert changes? I see a lot of reasons for edits being "Revert edit of someone, changed back to last version by someone_else". Is this a moderator/admin thing, beyond the powers of mere mortals like myself? --Nkuvu 14:35, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :::::The "one click reverttm" is an admin thing. The easiest way to do it for non-admins is to go into the history and edit the last "good" entry, copy everything, go back into the current entry and then paste everything. --Rainith 14:42, 29 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::The easiest way is to click "edit" on the old entry and then save, heh. --Fyren 14:43, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :::::::D'oh! Learn something new everyday. :) --Rainith 14:46, 29 December 2005 (UTC) ::::::::I stubbornly resist learning something new every day. Which doesn't always work, so instead I try to forget at least one thing every day. Seems to be working well so far... --Nkuvu 14:51, 29 December 2005 (UTC) Chaos Axe Edit I see you reverted the Chaos Axe page back before the annoy guy added that extra information. No offense at all or anything but why did you get rid of that? I found that bit of information interesting and was glad that he posted, I find it good to note changes in the game like that. But that's just my opinion and isn't much :) --DragonWR12LB 15:33, 31 December 2005 (UTC) :We don't keep track of the way things used to be, in general, and especially not the way things were before the retail launch. --Fyren 15:48, 31 December 2005 (UTC)